


Past, Present, and Hopeful Future

by MissHapsHappen



Series: Inner Color [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Love Poem, Old Writing, Prose Poem, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a color that represents them the best: GaLe<br/>[Free verse poems. Always complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, and Hopeful Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

**Inner Color**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Poem IV: Past, Present, and Hopeful Future**

_Black._

The color of his hair, long and spiky, that reaches the lower portion of his back.

The shade of his outfits. Most fitting, as his personality suggests.

The color that borders his past, his past aggressions before becoming part of her guild – her family and now, his.

The color of his guild insignia, placed on his upper left arm.

The color of voidness. Of empty holes with no endings.

The color that she sees surrounds him that day of the attack.

The color that she fears all those years ago.

The color that she now associates with him, and embraces it with all of her.

The color that still haunts him, and fears that will come back and ruin what he has now.

The color that he tries to brighten, because of her and for her.

The color of his past – their past, but hopefully not their future.

 

_Blue._

The color of her hair, short and wavy.

The color of naiveness and innocence.

Of shattered dreams and repaired souls.

The color of undeserving trust and kindness.

Of forgiveness and belief.

The color that she tries to show him – to make with him.

The color of hope.

Of promise of a new life – a brighter future.

The color of wisdom, knowledge and deep understanding.

The color of perseverance and strength.

Traits that she exhibited before and after her encounter with him.

Traits that she still possess long after he joined and what endeared her to him.

The color of his present and their future.

The color of subtly-shown but deep love.

The color that he'll always treasure.

 

_Black and Blue._

The color of a bruise.

Ironically, the color-combination of their first meeting.

The combination of colors that brought them together.

Contradicting colors for two highly different people.

The colors of him and her.

The colors that will forever be…

 _ **THEM**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 310
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
